Attacked!
by I-love-Russia-da
Summary: Francis ship was attacked and now he has been taken as a prisoner by some other captains, his only hope it for his best friend Arthur to save him, but can he make it in time to rescue his secret crush... Pirate England/ Pirate France
1. Chapter 1

Francis lay in his cell that night as he looked out through the barred window at the ocean he loved so dearly...how he missed it. The freedom. The wind blowing through his hair. He looked down and his tattered and torn once beautiful royal blue captains coat.

His smushed and faded blue out whose feather had long fallen out and sniffled as a couple tears rolled down his cheeks. He had been in the cell for almost a month. Awaiting his execution date and now it was finally to come the next morning.

He missed the ocean and he also missed him. The one that he'd always spend days on end arguing with and teasing. Talking with and drinking till they were drop dead drunk. Remembering all the times he should have confessed. And now it was too late. He was going to die...and he didn't even know if he knew that he had been or if he had noticed his absence.

And it brought even more silent tears to his dirtied face. Looking out the moon for what would most likely be the last time.

Arthur looked out from his ship and searched the sea for the one ship, that has been confirmed to contain his friend, and someone who he was deeply in love with. Francis, he acted like he hated him, but he couldn't have been more wrong. He loved him, more than anyone. He loved the way the man saw the good in everything, the way he was so filled with love and just everything about him.

Arthur should have told the other about his feelings, but he never had a chance to. He had planned to tell him everything on their weekly meet up for drinks, but one day he didn't show up. Then Arthur was informed that his ship had been attacked, and he was being held captive. Arthur felt like he was going to break in two, how could that have happened.

Since that day, Arthur had been searching everywhere for him. He needed to find him before the people decided to kill him, and then he his heart would die with the others body. It has been one month and still he hasn't given up hope.

Suddenly Arthur sees a ship in the distance, and then he recognises it as the one that has taken his Francis.

While looking out at the moon for what would most likely be the last time he thought he could almost see another ship off in the distance. He gazed out for a couple minutes more before his dull Cerulean eyes which once shined like twin sapphires set a flame with confidence and freedom, were now weighed down with bags from how little sleep he'd gotten, drooped a bit.

The shackles that bound themselves around his ankles and wrists, no doubt weighed more than him by now due to the fact that he had hardly eaten and he would have given almost anything for a nice cold glass of wine. He settled on the small cot as best he could as he finally felt he could get a little and fell asleep for quite some hours.

Unfortunately around threeish he pried his eyes open a bit annoyed as he heard heavy boot clad footsteps making their way down the row of the cells and groaned faintly. "Mon merde dieu...can't a guy at least spend his last night in peace?" He muttered as he let his eyes slide closed once more. Thinking it was just another guard coming in to taunt and mock him. Something they had taken a liking too in their free time. "Por merde quoi do you want anyway?" He muttered.

Arthur spent short time after he had located the ship to get ready for the battle he had to endure to get Francis back, his crew got ready the cannon fire, the guns and sharpened the knifes. Within 30 minutes of spotting the ship, Arthur was ready to win back his friend. Arthur first attacked the other hip by throwing cannon fire, the other crew were asleep so it was mostly unexpected, and so he had that on his side.

Then when Arthur's ship was close enough, he used planks so his crew could get onto the other ship and start attacking the others. The other crew arrived on deck a few minutes later, ready for a battle. The air was filled with cries of blood, deaths and anger. In the midst of that Arthur had one clear adjective in his mind, he had to find Francis and save him, if he wasn't dead that is, but Arthur won't let himself believe that.

Arthur made his way to the prison section of the ship; it was the same for each ship luckily, so it proved easy to find the cell which contained his French friend. Arthur opened the door and was surprised to see the state of his friend.

Arthur screamed internally at what was in front of him, this was nothing like his Francis. His eyes were staring off in the distance, and were not filled with the normal love and hope they normally were, no instead they were filled with nothing, looked like he had been broken. And he looked so tired, as if he hadn't had any sleep in days.

Then the shackles around his ankles and wrists, the cold lifeless thinks looked like they were causing him agony, Arthur felt anger rise in him. They treated him like animals, he was going to kill each one and cause them so much pain. Arthur then noticed how skinny he was, when they get back he was going to treat him to a gourmet dinner and some good wine, he looked like he needed it.

Arthur suddenly heard him speak, his voice had changed. It wasn't in a sing a long voice, it was harsh and weak. Arthur felt so much guilt run through him, how could he have not come here sooner, he let this happen.

"Is this the welcoming I get for rescuing you, well hello to you two you wanker" Arthur said as a massive grin spread on his face when the other turned and looked at him.

Francis's eyes shot open and widened a bit as he heard the voice and for a moment he hesitated in turning around. Almost afraid that he had only been hallucinating what he so desperately wanted to be true.

After a moment he slowly rolled over and sat up and he felt a couple tear brim his eyes as they flooded with relief at the sight of beloved British captain. Standing with that same over arrogant grin plastered on his face and his red and gold trimmed red captain's coat and hat just as he had last remembered.

After a moment he broke out in a smile as well. "Damn limey." He muttered as hugged...well more like leaned fell into his arms. "What took you so long...I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show at all..."

Arthur smiled even more when the French caption turned around and looked at him, it seemed like he was trying to decide if Arthur was a dream or not, if he was real or not. Arthur felt sad when he thought about what Francis must have been through, how many times had he thought about Arthur? And how many days had he spent thinking that he had forgotten him.

Arthur watched as the other tried to stand up, he felt like he was going to cry when he saw the tears in the French's eyes, oh how long he had missed staring into those beautiful eyes. Arthur watched as the other walked towards him, he was about to hug him but he more collapsed into the British man, but luckily Arthur caught in time, and wrapped his arms around the other. Breathing him in and just remembering the last time he had hugged him.

"You were beginning to? That means you never gave up on the idea of me saving you, aren't I just your prince in shining armour, or more pirate in shining blood" Arthur said as he laughed. Arthur then picked up the French guy and carried him out of the cell bridal style, "let's get you out of here love…"

Francis laughed a little and shrugged. "Cause who would fuck with the tea bag angel je muttered jokingly as he wrapped his arms around his neck and tiredly rested his head on the others shoulder. His eyes drooping shut. As he in turn took a deep breath.

"Mm- you smell like that Early gay or whatever it's called that you like to drink so much." He murmured as he dozed off in the safety of his arms.

Arthur chuckled as he heard the other speak. Yeah no one should fuck with him, or get between him and Francis, because they would be lucky to be alive after he was done with the, Arthur blushed when he was called angel.

Francis always complimented him and it felt nice, but he knew that he did it to everyone so Arthur never thought too much of it. He was glad when Francis laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, at least he wouldn't see him blush. Arthur laughed when he heard the other speak, 'early gay' Francis always did make him laugh. "

Its Earl Grey tea you idiot, and you should try it, it's really nice" Arthur said as he laughed.

When he arrived on deck he noticed that the enemy was dead, bloody on the floor. Everyone who was on this ship was dead now, except for the captain. He was being tired up; Arthur had some special plans for that man. Arthur gave some orders for his crew to follow, before returning to his own ship and his own cabin. Then he laid Francis down on his bed...


	2. Chapter 2

Francis smiled as he stood proudly at the bow of his ship. A gentle breeze blowing. The sun shining and the sky clear of clouds. The waves subtle and gentle. Open seas in every direction for miles. Then with in the time it took him to blink it all changed.

Canons fired...ships...marines...five of them...too many they were outnumbered,...more canon fire...struck...mast down...they're mast had been hit...hundreds...hundreds boarding...swords clashing...water...water everywhere...sinking...sinking...need to breathe...need...to breath...breathe...breath!

Francis's eyes shot open as he took in a gasp for air panting as he looked around groggily. Sweat plastering some of his hair to his forehead as he sat up a little. "Where...?" He murmured.

Francis absentmindedly wrapped his arms around Arthur weakly as he teared up a little.

"My ship...along with my crew...they're no more...sunk down to pay a visit Davey Jones...before I was captured...I could have taken one or two...possibly even three..." He shook his head. "But they came after me with five ships...forty soldiers to each captain...they just...came out of nowhere and surrounded me...all firing their canons at once...our mast got taken out...our ship was turned into swiss cheese. Wiping out half my crew...leaving about ten...not including...me to fend off the onslaught of soldiers...we took as many as we could...but for every one we managed to kill four took their place...eventually our ship was taking on too much water and another onslaught of canons was fired at us...the boat was blown to shreds...the only reason I alone survived was so that the remaining captain could drag me in and collect the reward on my head...so he hauled me out before I could."

Arthur listened as the French man relived his memories, he knew it was hard for him to do this, how could it not. A captain's crew was their everything, they were like family and when they died. The caption felt guilty, like they should have saved them. And Arthur knew that this is what Francis was feeling, he felt guilty for not saving his crew.

Arthur didn't know what to say. What could he say that could make this situation better? "This wasn't your fault, they attacked you out of nowhere and you were outnumbered, there was no way you could save your crew. Even blackbeard himself couldn't have done anything better, Francis please stop blaming yourself" Arthur said as he tightened his arms around him, and continued to stroke his hair.

"Look what about I go and make you some tea, to help you calm down?" Arthur said.

Francis nodded a little as he shifted a bit. "Oui...that sounds nice..." He murmured with a light chuckle.

"I should probably make us something to eat. You might burn down the ship." He murmured.

Arthur heard the others comment as he softly punched the other in the arm, before going to mess his hair that was somehow perfectly done, how does he do that? "What are you suggesting? For your information, I can cook really good food, and you would love my scones" Arthur said as they walked into the small kitchen in the cabin.

Arthur stated to get two cups of tea made, and then Francis decided to cook something.

Francis couldn't help but burst out laughing at his comment. "Angleterre. You? Cook? I'll let you do that when I need an enemy ship destroyed. Whoever dies in the explosion can eat your scones of doom." He said with a laugh as he followed him to the kitchen and set to work making some nice croissants.

Arthur smiled when he heard the other laugh, it had been such a long time and his laugh brought music to his ears. He pretended to be hurt, as he placed his hands on his heart, "I am hurt Francis, but I suppose I would be an even stronger ship I can attack other ships with my scones, even if it would be a waste, because they taste so good.." Arthur said as he got the tea ready and placed it on the table inside.

Francis laughed and stuck the croissants. Ruffling up the already messy blond locks. "Ah don't be like that at least they're good for something," he yawned a bit and leaned against the counter. "I don't know though...I'm thinking of retiring...just tag along with until you dock and then settle down...maybe get myself some land and start a winery..."

Arthur felt his hair being ruffled, and he liked how it felt, but he wasn't going to tell him that. "Hey, you're messing my hair wanker" he said as he laughed. Arthur watched as the other yawned, and leaned against the counter.

He looked sexy as hell, the way his hair was perfect, his eyes danced with love, the way he held himself. Arthur groaned when he realised that he would never have him love him. "You're retiring? Wow? The mighty Francis retiring never thought I'd see that day. It sounds nice... I meant the whinery and land... not you tagging with me... not like that isn't nice-" Arthur turned around, he wanted to slap himself. Why was he acting like this?

Francis frowned a bit and looked down a bit. "Oh?" He coughed a bit and then chuckled a little. "Sorry...I just kind of made the assumption..." He thought for a moment. He couldn't go back to his ship. That was out of the options list. He stifled another yawn.

"I'll send a messenger bird out to Gil tomorrow and ask him to come and get me...I can tag along with him too." He laughed a bit. "I'd call Toni but knowing you two you'd probably fire canons at each other the minute you two were in range."

"No, I meant I would love to have you here with, well better than having you anywhere near Toni, or Gilbert. It's just you know it was a bit unexpected, you know" Arthur said as he mentally slapped himself.

His crush was in need of a place, and he was acting like a stupid teenage girl. "Please stay" Arthur said as he turned back around and walked closer towards Francis, so close that their lips were only inches apart...

Francis quirked a brow a bit and crossed his arms. "They'd take just as good care of me as you would you know. You and Toni imparticular but Gilbert too may not see eye to eye but they are good friends of mine. Just saying," he stifled yet another yawn as he stretched a little. Opening his eyes to bet with emerald green and he chuckled a little and sighed. "You ask like that how am I supposed to say no?"

"Yeah but I could take care of you better than they could, just saying. Good, because I am not letting a great cook like you get away" Arthur said as he smirked. He noticed how tired the other looked, "Let's have this little 'tea party' later because you look exhausted" Arthur said as he gave the other a worried glance.

Francis laughed a little and gently brushed him. Grabbing an oven mit and pulling out the croissants before turning off the oven and set them on the counter. "Wake me in like an hour. They should be cool enough to eat by then and no sneaking tastes either," he said with a mocking scold.

Arthur watched as the other laughed, and then took his oven mits to remove the croissants, Arthur giggled when he Francis gave him that scolding look like he was a child.

"Yeah sure, I won't touch it" Arthur said in a childish voice as he crossed his fingers behind his back. "Have your nice beauty sleep then, even though you don't need it"


End file.
